The present invention relates to a new hand exerciser equipped with a counter.
It is well known to provide a hand exerciser including a coil spring, both ends of which are connected to a pair of handles. By repetitively squeezing and releasing the two handles of the exerciser by hand the grasping power of the hand can be increased. In using these devices however, it is very easy to lose count of the number of repeats performed and as a result of which the user very quickly looses interest in the exercise.